harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Inter-House Quidditch Cup
The''' Inter-House Quidditch Cup''' was a sports championship that took place every year at Hogwarts School. Each House competed against each other once to win the game by higher points for the league, and the winner by the end of the year was awarded the Quidditch Cup. About The Inter-House Championship was a mini-league of 4 House teams who competed in games against each other throughout the school year. Each House played each other once, which made up 3 games each and 6 games in total for the whole school. The games took place at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The first match of the year was normally at the beginning of November between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The winner of the Quidditch Cup in Spring was determined by the number of points won in each game and not the number of victories of each team. The points won in the tournament each game also contributed to the number of House points the winning team had towards winning the House Championship. It's unknown how many points each House was given for winning but it was probably at least 50. The Cup was a silver trophy that had four handles in the shape of the four animals of each House. The Cup was kept in the office of the Head of House belonging to the last champions. The game had a supervisor who was normally the Flying instructor who made decisions on important calls and a student was given the role of commentator. It was an important part of the school and House support. The games were attended by the whole school and the teachers attended but had to stay composed and neutral. The Head of House determined the Captain of the team. In the second week of September, each House Captain held Quidditch trials to determine their team for the year. The student had to contact the Flying instructor (e.g. Professor Hooch) to sign up. Game schedule The games normally took place in the same order unless it needed to change for certain situations. For example, in the 1993-1994 school year in November, the Slytherin Seeker feigned a painful arm injury and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played first instead. In the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament took place instead of Inter-House Quidditch. Each team would practice often and the Captain determined how many times and booked the pitch. Commentary Each game had a commentator who kept note of the score and provided direction for the spectators about what was happening in the game. From at least September 1991 to graduation in June 1996, Lee Jordan was the commentator. Lee had a problem staying impartial and kept sharing personal thoughts and opinions about the players, teams and the game. He was shouted at many times by teachers, mainly Professor McGonagall. After Lee's graduation, Luna Lovegood was commentator during the 1996-1997 school year at least. History In around 1691, Gryffindor was heavily defeated in a game and it would take another 300 years for them to suffer an even heavier defeat. In between 1972 and 1979, James Potter was a Chaser for Gryffindor and won the House Cup at least once. In the 1984-1985 school year, Gryffindor was higher in the Championship rankings than Slytherin but would fail to be so again for seven years. Charlie Weasley was the Seeker between 1986 and 1990 and won the House Cup at least once. In the 1990-1992 school year, Slytherin flattened Gryffindor in their game. 1991 - 1992 school year Harry Potter was made the youngest Seeker for a team in a century by Professor McGonagall. Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor Captain and he trained Harry. The opening game of Gryffindor against Slytherin was played on a cold day. Angelina Johnson opened the scoring first. Gryffindor needed to win if they wanted to be second in the House Championship. They were successful. In February 1992, they needed to beat Hufflepuff if they wanted to go higher than Slytherin in the House Championship rankings for the first time in seven years, and they won the game. However, they were defeated in their last game against Ravenclaw, who "steamrolled" them because Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Teams 1992 - 1993 school year Marcus Flint added a new Seeker to Slytherin's team, Draco when Lucius bribed him using Nimbus 2001s. In the first game of the year against Gryffindor, Harry Potter was chased by a rogue Bludger. He broke an arm but managed to trick Draco and catch the Golden Snitch. In April, the whole tournament was cancelled on the day of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff game because a couple of new Petrifications had happened just before it. Teams 1993 - 1994 school year The usual schedule for the Inter-House tournament was switched round. Gryffindor usually played Slytherin first, but the Slytherin Seeker was attacked by a Hippogriff and was feigning an injury. Instead, it was decided to put Gryffindor against Hufflepuff first. Cedric Diggory was their new Seeker and Captain. Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood was determined to win the tournament that year because he was graduating. In their game, Gryffindor were winning by fifty points when Cedric and Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter were pursuing the Golden Snitch. Dementors stormed the pitch and gave Harry a Dementor's Kiss and collapsed, so Cedric caught the Golden Snitch. Cedric turned round and saw what was happening, and wanted a replay because he thought Hufflepuff had won unfairly. He was declined because he had in fact deserved to win. Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw in their first game. Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw by a high margin. Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by at least two hundred points. . Slytherin beat Hufflepuff and were top of the league by 210 points. Gryffindor needed to beat Slytherin by at least 220 points to win. Slytherin switched their players based on size rather than skill, so that they could bully the other side and played dirty to try and win. They lost because Harry won Gryffindor the Cup by catching the Snitch anyway. Sirius Black snuck up to the school in Animagus disguise to watch Harry and thought he was very good, like James Potter. Teams 1995 - 1996 school year Teams 1996 - 1997 school year Teams Behind the scenes * The spectators would bring binoculars to view the game better. * The House team robe colours were: scarlet for Gryffindor, green for Slytherin and canary-yellow for Hufflepuff. Notes and sources Category:Tournaments Category:Events at Hogwarts School